Two conventional methods typically are used for determining the inductance of a inductor. One conventional method determines inductance by measuring the change in frequency due to an LR (inductor-resistor) or LCR (inductor, capacitor and resistor) oscillating circuit, as is known to those skilled in the art. However, measuring the changes in frequency of very small inductance changes is very difficult as can be appreciated by the artisan. The other conventional method determines inductance by measuring the change in amplitude of the current flowing through the inductor, as is known to those skilled in the art. However, the change in amplitude of the current is due to the change in resistance as well as the inductance which limits the accuracy of this conventional method for determining inductance, as can be appreciated by the artisan.
What is needed is an improved method for determining the inductance of an inductor and an improved method for determining the resistance of an inductor.